Come Undone
by flipmeforward
Summary: Blaine comes home from the gym where he was boxing to find Kurt in his room waiting for him, wearing nothing but one of Blaine's dress shirts. Written for a prompt on the GKM. B!P, oral, fingering, riding


**Written for this prompt http glee-kink-meme livejournal com/30710 html?thread=39767286#t39767286. Warnings: Boypussy, oral sex, fingering, riding. **

* * *

"Hey, babe, sorry I'm late!" Blaine shouts as he unlocks the door and steps into their apartment. He dumps his bag by the door and kicks off his shoes, thinking he'll get them later, when he's eaten and showered and kissed his boyfriend.

"There was some kid who wanted my help at the gym, and I couldn't just say no," he continues, talking loudly so that Kurt will hear him no matter where he is. "Did you save any food for me?" he asks as he walks towards the kitchen. He casts a glance down the corridor, wondering where Kurt is, and stops dead in his tracks.

Because there is Kurt. Leaning against the doorway to their bedroom. Dressed in a dress shirt. _Only_ a dress shirt. And probably… yeah, it's _Blaine's_ dress shirt, because Kurt doesn't own anything that loose. It's actually too big on Blaine, he'd gotten it as a birthday gift from his father two years ago. He's never used it with a suit, but it's perfect to wear with denim shorts in the summer… and on Kurt. It reaches the top of his thighs, only just covering his genitals, and it's very, _very_ apparent that the dress shirt is the _only_ thing Kurt is wearing. Blaine's mouth goes dry.

"Hi babe," Kurt smiles, all innocence, arching off the doorway to walk towards Blaine. "There's chicken in the fridge, I can heat it up for you if you wanna take a shower?"

"I'm -" Blaine swallows. "I'm not hungry," he says weakly. Kurt arches an eyebrow, acting like he's surprised, when Blaine knows he isn't. He can't… Kurt knows perfectly well what it does to Blaine when he greets him like this. It doesn't matter that Blaine has had a hellish day at work, that he worked himself out at the gym; seeing Kurt like this will _always_ get him turned on in an instant.

He walks towards Kurt, meets him halfway down the corridor, grabs him roughly by the arms and presses him against the wall to kiss him. Kurt's arms immediately flies up to curl around his neck, his hands tangling in Blaine's curls.

"I love you like this," Kurt mumbles against his lips. "All sweaty and worked up." He presses himself closer to Blaine, rubbing against him, tightening his grip on Blaine's curls.

"And I love you like this," Blaine mutters back, releasing Kurt's arms to sneak his hands in under the shirt and rub against Kurt's stomach, over his hips, down across his thighs. He kisses him again, their tongues working against each other in familiar ways, and shifts until his hardon is rubbing against Kurt's thigh through his sweatpants. Kurt untangles his fingers from Blaine's hair to pull off his t-shirt, doing it as fast as he can to get back to Blaine's mouth.

"Bedroom?" he asks, with his lips still pressed against Blaine's, letting Blaine feel the question rather than hear it. Blaine nods, because while he could get off right here, pressing against Kurt, he prefers to do it in a bed. He backs off a tiny bit to let Kurt off the wall, but doesn't let go of him, and steers him backwards towards their bedroom.

The bed is unmade, which further assures Blaine that yes, this was all planned by Kurt. He can _smell_ the arousal in the air, which makes him wonder.

"Did you touch yourself before I got home?" he asks, voice low and directed straight into Kurt's ear. Kurt shivers and nods, and Blaine slides a hand in between his thighs and _holy fuck he's so wet already_. Blaine moans and attacks Kurt's mouth again, pushing him back against the bed and straddling him when his back is flat against the mattress.

"You couldn't wait for me?" he breathes, kissing along Kurt's jaw and neck and down across his collar bone.

"You were late," Kurt replies, arching up against Blaine when he licks at a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mm, so impatient." He pulls Kurt's shirt up until it's bunched against his armpits, then he starts kissing his way down Kurt's chest.

"You're always - nngh - always so fucking _hot_ when you get home from practice," Kurt says, tangling his hands in Blaine's curls again. "You know I love your hair without the gel _oh fuck Blaine._" Blaine hums from where he's working his tongue on Kurt's nipple, not agreeing with Kurt but enjoying his grip on his hair nonetheless. He moves slowly downwards, taking his time, not really paying attention to Kurt's impatient tugs at his head.

"Calm down, baby", he smiles against Kurt's stomach, glancing up at him through his eyelashes, enjoying the death glare he receives in return.

"You try fucking calm down when you've been worked up for - " Blaine scoots further down and licks a stripe across his wet pussy, catching him off guard. "- an hour _ohmygodBlaine_!"

"An hour, huh?" Blaine murmurs against the wetness, knowing what effect his breath and the vibrations will have. Kurt gasps and his knees jerk, and Blaine can't stop smiling. He breathes in deep, inhaling the scent of Kurt's arousal, and starts licking at the wetness again. He goes slow, raising an arm to lay over Kurt's hips and hold him down against the mattress.

Blaine loves this. He absolutely loves eating Kurt out. The smell, the taste, the fucking _texture_, he loves it. Kurt gets dripping wet really fast when he's turned on, which is really handy when they're out and get horny and don't have to find lube, but it's also seriously hot. He dips his tongue in between Kurt's pussy lips, teasing at his entrance, smirking at the way Kurt jerks his hips impatiently.

"Fuck, _Blaine_, don't be such a tease," Kurt whines, but Blaine ignores him. He's not teasing, he's simply taking his time. He dips his tongue deeper, feeling the wetness spread over his lips and seep into his mouth, and he swallows greedily as he brings up his fingers to slide between the lips. He slides two fingers gently into Kurt, moving his tongue up to flick at his clit. Kurt moans, and more fluid gathers on Blaine's tongue, which makes Blaine moan back, and it's all just chain reactions. Kurt is writhing underneath him, and Blaine is licking his pussy, still not as hard and fast as Kurt (or he) likes it, but God, he wants to keep doing this forever, and the more he can drag it out, the longer he gets to do it, eat his boyfriend out like there's no tomorrow.

"_Blaine_," Kurt moans, and he sounds so broken already. Blaine starts licking just a tiny bit faster, sliding his fingers in just a bit more. Kurt is so wet, so open, there's almost no resistance, so Blaine adds a third finger, letting it slide in smoothly as he takes a detour to lap excessive juices from Kurt's thighs and all the way down to his asshole. When he's done he moves back to lick his own hand, and then continues with broad, wet stripes across Kurt's pussy, avoiding his clit in favor of pushing his fingers in harder.

Kurt puts his legs on Blaine's shoulders, hooking his ankles across Blaine's back, dragging him closer. Blaine gets the hint and takes mercy on his boyfriend this time, starting to lick broader, more sloppily, and moving his fingers faster, harder. It's a win-win situation, really, because his ministrations makes Kurt even wetter, and_how is that even possible_? Blaine laps up the wetness, feels it smear over his face and drip across his chin, and he _loves it_.

"Blaine, _please_," Kurt begs, which means he's close, and Blaine plans on making him come more than one time tonight, so he amps up his game; twisting his fingers inside of Kurt and moving up to suck on his clit. Kurt's tightens his grip around Blaine's curls again, pressing him impossibly closer, and Blaine hums lightly, knowing it will drive Kurt over the edge, and it does. Kurt spasms, his come gushing out against Blaine's tongue and fingers, and Blaine laps it up, licks Kurt through his orgasm, but backs off when it ends. Oversensitivity won't do, _not yet_.

Kurt catches his breath, then takes his legs off of Blaine's shoulders to drag him up and kiss him.

"I love you," he breathes against Blaine's mouth, and Blaine smiles.

"I love you too. That take the edge off?" He's grinning, because he knows it did, and Kurt smacks him lightly on the ass, because he knows that Blaine knows.

"Ass," he mutters, but then he narrows his eyes. "Why are you still wearing pants?" he asks, accusingly. Blaine looks at him.

"Uhm… because I didn't take them off?" he tries. _Wrong answer_. Kurt pushes at his shoulders until their positions are switched, and Kurt is straddling Blaine.

"I've had one orgasm, and you're not even naked? That's not fair," Kurt says. Blaine arches an eyebrow.

"You're not naked, either," he says, tugging at the hem of the shirt that has now fallen down and is covering the whole of Kurt's torso again.

"I've still come," Kurt argues, but sits back to drag the shirt off over his head. The action makes his ass rub against Blaine's now rock hard cock, and Kurt smirks at him. "You want help with that?" he asks. Blaine nods.

"Yeah," he says. Kurt leans down, kisses him deeply, sucking the last bit of himself off of Blaine's tongue.

"Say please," he whispers, and Blaine brings up his hands to drag Kurt down again, to kiss him again, and when they break apart he says

"_Please_," and okay, his voice sounds absolutely _broken_. It makes Kurt smile, and he moves to sit beside Blaine as he drags his sweat pants and underwear off in one go. Kurt slides his hands gently up across Blaine's legs, rubbing over the goosebumps that break out at the combination of cooler air and Kurt's touch. Kurt settles down between Blaine's legs, and leans down until his mouth is hovering over Blaine's cock. Blaine is already dripping precome, eating Kurt out is his biggest turn-on, and he moves his hips a fraction to get closer to Kurt's mouth. Kurt is, thank god, apparently not in the mood for payback for Blaine's earlier teasing, because he dives straight in, sucking eagerly on Blaine's cock.

Kurt loves sucking Blaine's cock _almost_ as much as Blaine loves eating Kurt out, and that is not little. He's really, _really _fucking good at it too, Blaine is having a hard time keeping his hips still so that he won't choke his boyfriend. Kurt doesn't hold back, at all, he swirls his tongue at the tip _just so_, brings up his hand to fondle Blaine's balls, and stroke further down, teasing at his opening. He brings his other hand up to stroke the part of Blaine's cock that's not covered by his mouth or tongue.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine chokes out to warn him, because he's close. Kurt stops immediately, and Blaine whines at the loss. "No no, don't stop, I'm-" but he doesn't get any further because Kurt is straddling him and holding up his cock and sinking down and _oh fuck yes_. Kurt is so wet, he slides down without a hint of resistance, and Blaine can feel the wetness envelop him. He bucks up into Kurt, just as Kurt thrusts down, and they both groan with pleasure at the force. Blaine can feel Kurt's juices dripping down over his crotch, down across his balls, and he brings his hands to Kurt's hip to steady him as he thrust up again. Kurt leans down with his hands on Blaine's chest, bracing his knees on either side of Blaine's waist, and thrusts down, moaning as the angle becomes _just right_ and Blaine hits that spot inside of him.

It doesn't take much for Blaine to come, he was close before Kurt even sucked him off, and now with Kurt's clenching wetness around his cock it only takes a few more thrusts for him to come hard inside his boyfriend. He drags Kurt down against his chest roughly, holding him tight as his cock spasms inside Kurt, his come mingling with Kurt's. He kisses him, and slides one hand between them to rub at Kurt's clit. It doesn't take more than that for Kurt to come a second time, and Blaine swallows Kurt's moans as wave after wave of fluid drenches his hand and his crotch and the sheet under them.

When Kurt's breathing returns to somewhat normal, Blaine turns them over, gently, so that they both are on their sides. Kurt's cheek is resting on Blaine's arm, and Blaine's other hand is stroking patterns on Kurt's shoulder, but he can't help but glance down every now and then to where they were just connected. His cock is hanging flaccid against his thigh, glistening with Kurt's fluids, and Kurt's crotch doesn't look much better. Blaine slides his hand down Kurt's side and touches his pussy gently, smearing his fingers with the mixture of their come.

"You up for one more?" he asks softly, and Kurt closes his eyes and exhales slowly before nodding. Blaine kisses him, and then once again starts kissing his way down Kurt's body, this time also tasting Kurt's sweat.

"You taste so good," he murmurs against Kurt's hipbone, and Kurt shifts restlessly. Blaine's fingers are still stroking his pussy lips, he haven't moved them any further, but he kisses his way over to Kurt's pussy and goes in for a deep lick immediately. Kurt moans loudly at the surprise and relief, and Blaine slides his tongue inside to taste it all. He licks their mingled taste out of his boyfriend, bringing up his fingers to help him scope it out and then suck it off. His actions are rewarded with fresh waves of wetness from Kurt, and Blaine is amazed at how it never ends.

It takes a little bit longer this time, Kurt is sensitive and he's come two times already, but he's still as responsive as ever and Blaine truly enjoys being able to take his time. His tongue is getting a bit tired, but fuck it if he's slowing down or stopping before he's made Kurt come undone a third time. He varies his moves, licking broad stripes all the way from Kurt's asshole up to the top of his clit, dipping his tongue into Kurt's hole, trying to get the last bit of his own come out, sucking on his clit and sliding his fingers into him. At some points he slides his tongue in together with his fingers, which is a bit difficult, but it makes Kurt moan really loud, so it's worth it.

Blaine glances up at Kurt. His eyes are closed and he's fisting the sheets, and his breathing is becoming heavier. He's close, again. Blaine brings up his other hand and sucks on his fingers, sliding them against Kurt's pussy, making them wet, before trailing them down to Kurt's ass. He presses gently against the rim with two fingers, listening to Kurt's moans of approval above him and still licking his pussy.

"Come on baby, come on, one more time, come for me," he murmurs against the soaked, twitching lips, and Kurt moans, and his hands come flying from the sheets to tangle in Blaine's hair and press him close. Blaine almost can't breathe, his nose is pressed against Kurt's labia and his tongue is sliding into him along with his fingers, and he's still tracing the rim of Kurt's ass, and Kurt presses his legs together and Blaine is trapped, and Kurt is coming, and Blaine would think of a million things he'd give up to stay here forever if he wasn't completely focused on driving his boyfriend as mad as possible with the best fucking oral job in the world.

He continues to lick even after Kurt's shudders have faded, and he's no longer dripping steadily, and finally Kurt has to pull him away.

"Blaine, Blaine, please," he says, and Blaine lets go, reluctantly. He crawls up and lies beside Kurt, and kisses him deeply.

"I love you," he says, again, when Kurt breaks away and starts kissing his cheeks and jaw, sometimes licking to taste himself.

"Mm, I love you too," Kurt hums, and then finally settles down in Blaine's arms, head against his chest. "You still hungry?" he asks, twisting to look up at Blaine, who smiles and shakes his head.

"Not anymore."

"Good, because I don't want to move," Kurt sighs with relief. Blaine tightens his arms around him and yawns.

"Me neither."


End file.
